Look at Me
by EzhaKna
Summary: Len, si bujangan yang sedang dilanda nestapa karena primadona hatinya yang barusan jadian dengan ketua kelasnya yang agak sengklek, berperang batin apakah ia akan tega, tega nikung ketua kelasnya sendiri? Sahabatnya, Oliver tidak berguna, mantan-mantannya menyumpahinya. Semuanya jadi sulit. Saya gabisa bikin summary tolong-


-Look at me-

Cast : Rin K. , Len K, VY2 (Yuuma), Oliver

Disclaimer : Crypton-sama , Yamaha dan keluarganya .

Story © Ezhakna

Warn : Mungkin selera humor saya aneh dan gaya menulis saya kurang enak dibaca.. Dan mungkin juga terdapat typo dan (banyak) kata yang tidak baku tapi mohon maklumi saya masih belajar.

Selain itu,

Selamat membaca ;^)

* * *

Hari itu tak ada banyak yang terjadi. Hanya segelintir kejadian yang setelah beberapa hari pasti akan dilupakan orang-orang. Sekolah selesai lebih awal dan hujan turun deras, anak-anak kelas 1 hujan-hujanan, bermain air. Anak kelas 3 memilih berkumpul di kantin menghabiskan uang jajan mereka dan mungkin sekedar mengobrol tentang guru-guru mereka yang terlalu galak.

Dan seorang murid biasa, Len Kagamine, kelas 2 SMA. Akan mulai duduk di tempat tersudut dan mulai melihatnya dari kejauhan. Si primadona di hatinya, Rin-chan. Tapi Len hanyalah Len, tak bisa berpaling dan hanya bisa berharap. Toh, tak ada yang melarang. Berharap dia bisa berpegangan dengan tangannya di tengah hujan deras di bawah payung dengan wajah yang memerah sudah membuatnya senyum-senyum sendiri. Delusi indah.

Gadis cantik seperti Rin memang cocok untuk bergaul di kalangan populer. Seperti ada kerlap-kerlip dan background bunga-bunga ketika melihat kearahnya. Baik, cantik, dan pintar. Pemuda yang kurang dari kata standar seperti Len jika disandingkan dengannya pasti akan berbalik kearah kiri, negatif. Nakal, buluk. Juga pesimis.

.

.

Dulu hari-hari Len abu-abu, dan dia datang membawa pelangi. Pertemuan pertama di pembuangan sampah saat piket kelas waktu itu membuat perubahan 180° dari cara Len memandang dunia. "Ternyata, dunia ini tidak sekejam yang aku pikir," kata Len, berbicara sendiri sambil melihat atap kamar setelah pulang dari kejadian itu.

.

.

Hari-hari Len berubah, setiap sudut Len selalu berdelusi tentang kebersamaan dia dengan dirinya. Makan dan tidur selalu memikirkannya. Berdelusi jika mereka menikah dan mempunyai tiga anak kecil kembar yang imut-imut. Kejauhan. Membuat langkah saja belum. Dan bahkan Len baru kelas 2 SMA. Belum kuliah, mencari pekerjaan. Pikiran Len terlalu jauh membawanya membumbung tinggi tak tahu jika jatuhnya perih.

.

.

"Kau ... belum menyatakan perasaanmu?" Oliver teman sekelas Len sekaligus sohibnya dari jaman Len masih ingusan bertanya saat dia sedang diam sendiri di kelas pada jam istirahat.

"Aku.. tidak mau" Menjawab dengan nada malas lalu menidurkan kepalanya di atas meja, mencoba untuk terlihat lelah entah apa alasannya.

"Kau hanya takut bukan?"

"Aku tidak takut."

"Kau takut ditolak begitu?"

"Tidak."

"Dia sudah punya pacar?"

"Belum, sepertinya.."

"Lalu kenapa?" Oliver mulai lelah.

"Aku merasa aku tak pantas untuknya." Menatap sedih Oliver,mengasihani dirinya sendiri.

"Jadi kau merasa pantas dengan pacar-pacarmu yang sebelumnya, huh!?"

Oliver cukup sabar, tapi pernyataan Len yang satu ini benar-benar membuatnya kesal. Ia tahu Len luar-dalam atas-bawah karena dia sudah mengenalnya sejak kecil, dia tak pernah melihat Len menjadi se-melankolis ini hanya karena seorang gadis. Padahal Len dulu sering gonta-ganti pacar tidak ada masalah apapun.

"Mereka kan lain lagi, Liv. Kali ini aku benar-benar jatuh cinta." Menutup mukanya dengan buku paket Matematika setebal 4 cm. Malu-malu najis, jika dalam pandangan Oliver.

"Hhh ... Namanya Rin kan? Nama lengkapnya?" Oliver mulai lelah.

Len mengintip sedikit dari balik buku, "Iya, aku tidak ta ... hu." Oliver menatapnya kejam. Entah sejak kapan ia tak melihatnya. Len tahu ada sesuatu tragedi akan terjadi jika sudah menyangkut tatapan keramat langka seperti itu. Oliver kan jarang marah.

"Kau menyukainya tapi tidak tahu nama lengkapnya? Apa kau sengaja membuatku kesal, Len?!"

"Maafkan akuu!"

.

.

Len pulang dengan babak belur. Ia sudah biasa, tak masalah. Hanya ditempel plester dia sudah cukup. Tidak seperti drama-drama yang sering ia tonton di rumah ketika sang hero dirawat dengan baik dan penuh kasih sayang oleh tokoh-tokoh heroine. Itu berlebihan.

(Mulai menghayal)

"Ada apa dengan wajah menjijikanmu itu!? ILERMU LEN!"

Uh, oh dia lupa jika sedang ada Oliver di dekatnya.

.

.

Cinta memang ajaib, bisa membuat Len senyum-senyum sendiri dan menjurus ke perubahan pada hidup yang luar biasa. Bagi Len yang dulu, cinta tak lebih dari sekedar rasa hampa dengan tempo yang berbatas. Wajar, ia dulu tak pernah jatuh cinta duluan, paling-paling gadis kelas sebelah akan menyatakan cinta padanya, dan karena kasihan ia terima dengan niat awal hanya untuk menyenangkan sang gadis saja. Busuk memang. Entah sudah berapa gadis yang ia sakiti karena hal ini.

Tapi sejak ia jatuh cinta sungguhan, Len jadi sadar, betapa berartinya cinta. Bahkan ia mengirim permintaan maaf ke mantan-mantan pacarnya dulu karena benar-benar merasa bersalah.

Tentu saja balasannya setimpal.

Balasan dengan kata-kata kasar dan emot jari tengah yang imut.

Tapi meskipun begitu Len akhirnya merasa lega dan bebas.

* * *

Sakit, hatinya terus meneriakan kata _ittai_ berkali-kali. Dadanya sesak, susah bernafas, bahkan udara baginya sekarang terasa seperti racun. Matahari terasa lebih terik, jalan-jalan terlihat retak-retak disana-sini, air-air mengering, pohon-pohon terlihat usang. Ternyata dia lupa sekarang sudah masuk pertengahan musim panas.

Tidak, bukan musim panas yang menyebabkan dia sakit. Ini beda masalah. Hatinya sakit, sangat sakit. Andaikan ada perawatan khusus untuk hati yang sedang patah hati dia siap bayar mahal. Berapapun harganya. Ia siap jual ginjal.

Jika liburan musim panas bisa membuatnya semenderita ini, dia tak ingin lagi ada liburan. Ingin sekali Len mati sebulan lalu kembali lagi. Makan tidak berselera, tidur tidak nyenyak, rumah berisik. Suara jangkrik khas musim panas di sekelilingnya juga membuat dia merasa ingin membunuh orang.

Penyebabnya,kemarin, dia mendengar kabar dari Oliver bahwa Rin berpacaran dengan Yuuma, ketua kelasnya. Ditembak saat liburan musim panas di taman bermain. Len tertohok, merasa didahului. Ia sudah menduga hal ini suatu hari akan terjadi, tapi sungguh, rasanya sakit dan rasanya ia akan menangis jika dia tidak sedang bersama Oliver saat ini.

"Len, kau serius ingin ke taman bermain saat sedang panas-panas begini? Apa tidak mau ke pantai saja?" Oliver bertanya sambil mengipas-ngipaskan brosur yang ia dapat di jalan ke lehernya. Keringatnya terlihat menempel di kaus birunya.

"Ya."

"Kenapa?"

" _Refreshing_."

"Gundulmu."

"Ya, aku gundul." Menjawab datar dan terus berjalan.

Oliver tahu Len sedang patah hati, tapi ia tak pernah tahu patah hati bisa membuat seseorang menjadi menyedihkan dan kehilangan kewarasan seperti ini. Walau sebenarnya Len memang tidak waras sejak mereka bersahabat. Tapi jika Len sudah seperti ini ia hanya bisa angkat tangan. Oliver tidak ingin ikut-ikutan apalagi jika sampai jadi korban pelampiasan.

.

.

Baru sampai di taman bermain, cobaan datang lagi. Len berharap bisa memutar waktu dan bisa sungkem ke Ibunya dulu baru pergi agar hidupnya penuh berkah. Ia melihat Rin bersama Yuuma di tengah keramaian pengunjung. Berpegangan tangan sambil menikmati es krim dan dengan wajah kasmaran yang kentara. Ibu. Tolonglah.

Len butuh ambulan. Retakan hatinya sudah tercecer-cecer. Dia sudah seperti mayat hidup. Langkah kakinya terasa berat, wajahnya yang terpapar sinar matahari musim panas yang mematikan makin memerah. Keringatnya sudah seperti orang habis mandi. Ia lelah.

Len berjalan terseok-seok dengan Oliver dibelakangnya. Berjalan melewati pengunjung taman yang jenisnya macam-macam, ada paket 1, paket 2, dan paket spesial.

Duduk di bangku di dekat pohon yang sepi tanda kehidupan. Melamun lama. Tidak menyadari Oliver sudah menghilang sejak tadi. Mungkin tersesat. Tapi sudahlah, dia sedang patah hati, tidak manusiawi jika orang patah hati harus mencari orang seperti Oliver yang tampangnya benar-benar regular di kerumunan pengunjung regular juga yang jumlahnya ratusan dan berlapis-lapis! Len bisa K.O, cari orang yang tidak penting lagi.

Oliver disisi lain.

"Hatchooo! Heck! Sapu tanganku dimana ya?.. "

Dua sejoli si ketua kelas dan primadona hatinya Len itu berhenti sejenak untuk mendinginkan tubuh. Berdiri bersama di bawah pohon rindang jauh dari pengunjung. Tak sadar es krim mereka berdua meleleh dengan cepat di genggaman.

"Rin-san mau naik bianglala tidak?" Ketua kelas berambut pink itu bertanya dengan lembut, terasa sekali ada blink-blink di sekitar wajah tampannya.

"Eh, oke. Uhh, Yuuma-kun tidak bosan? Kita sudah naik bianglala kan?" Wajar saja, Rin rasanya yakin sekali mereka sudah naik bianglala lebih dari 3 kali.

"Eh masa? Maaf aku lupa hahaha." Jika bukan Yuuma, jika bukan tawa ganteng. Mungkin orang di depannya Rin ini sudah ia tampol sejak tadi, ia lelah, dan ia tidak suka basa-basi. Apalagi gombalan.

"Yuuma-kun bisa aja." Sebenarnya Rin lelah, tapi melihat tawa Yuuma yang terlihat inosen, rasanya setimpal.

Dan mereka berdua terus-terusan bercanda tawa tanpa menyadari tatapan tajam dan sakit hati dari balik pohon rindang di belakang mereka, pucuk kuning malang itu menggigit-gigit bagian atas bajunya dengan pasrah, kesal, dan hatinya terasa tumpul saking besarnya sakit yang ia terima.

Tbc..

* * *

A/N : Ini sebenernya dah jadi draft dari jaman kapan-


End file.
